


[fanmix] crawl, crawl, into my coffin

by spacewitchescantdie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/pseuds/spacewitchescantdie
Summary: Elena & Damon, after he buries her.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[fanmix] crawl, crawl, into my coffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> I have seen *double checks netflix* the first twenty episodes of season 1, which obviously makes me the Most qualified person to make this fanmix. I hope you like goth electropop~

**[i. she is young, she is beautiful, she is next](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Y62egJNRbE)** perturbator  
Instrumental

 **[ii. psychosuperlover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxogERSZidY)** night club  
You are the wicked one  
Blood that could freeze the sun  
You're so far  
From who you think you are

 **[iii. vanishing act](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzfJWyqtoLM)** kill scenes  
Hours escape  
The tape repeats the scenes that we create  
Always too late  
Time degrades each copy that we make

 **[iv. visions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piwcBbCMlfs)** so below  
This is all I can take  
Getting it through  
Keeping a steady pace  
Visions of you  
I won't get left behind  



End file.
